narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Gaara
HEy Leute ich hab ne Frage.... hat Gaara nach dem Wiederbeleben eigentlich noch seine Kräfte!!! ---- Das weis man noch nicht, weil Gaara nach der Wiederbelebebung nicht mehr gesehn wurde und gekämpft hatt !Minato :Naja so halb!! Man hat gesehen wie Gaara den Sand benutzt um Narutos Hand zu bewegen, als Naruto Kakashi und Sakura wieder zurück nach Konoha gehen musstenhier. Aber in welchen maßen er den Sand beherscht oder ob das nur nen Fehler von den machern war ist nicht bekannt. Kyuubi Admin Ich denke, Gaara kann weiterhin den Sand beherrschen, aber da ihm die Kräfte des Shukaku fehlen, verbraucht er nun bei der Sandkontrolle mehr Chakra und ist folglich früher erschöpft. -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Wahrscheinlich bekommt er auch keine Riesensandlawine mehr hin wie im Kampf gegen Deidara.--Icis Leibgarde 20:51, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) Der, in den Shukaku geseelt ist, wird automatisch Kazekage, richtig? Wird Gaara denn nun seines Amtes enthoben, wo ihm der Shukaku fehlt??? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Sicherlich nicht. Gaara ist momentan als Kazekage mehr als beliebt und mit all seiner Macht versucht das Dorf vor Deidaras Bombe zu schützen. Wenn einige sich zusammen tun sollten Gaara vom Amt zu entheben würden die Probleme mit den ganzen Dorf wohl bekommen (vor allem wohl mit seinem weiblichen Fan-Club).--Icis Leibgarde 16:39, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) ----- Gaara hat Shukaku nicht bekommen um später Kazekage zu werden, sonder um als Geheimwaffe für Suna zu dienen, hab ich auf jeden Fall so von ihm gehört SnakeKingOrochimaru ----- hat gaara nicht auch noch das wind element da Shukaku ja auch wind beherscht :Fuuton bedeutet Wind wir benutzen hier die Japanischen Namen --Kyuubi 20:56, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) oh sry hab mich verlesen meinte erde was ich meinte war er kann doch erde und wind ---- : würd ich nicht sagen er kann zwar den Sand kontrollieren aber nur den Sand und nicht die Erde an sich. --Kyuubi 21:39, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) Ich hab mal so eine Frage am Rande ... da Gaara eine meiner Lieblingsfiguren ist, wollte ich wissen, ob er in der gesamten Serie überhaupt noch mal vorkommen wird!? Eigentlich hat sich die Handlung um ihn ja jetzt aufgebraucht, aber ich fände es trotzdem sehr schade, wenn er gar nicht mehr auftauchen würde... ---- Da er selbst ja Kazekage ist und somit selbst eher weniger Missionen selbst erledigt da sein Dorf ja einen Anführer braucht und sein Bijuu verloren hat stehen die Chancen das er wiederauftaucht schlecht. Ich persönlich würde mich ja auch freuen wenn Gaara noch mal vielleicht in den letzten Kämpfen gegen Akatsuki auftauchen würde, ähnlich wie damals bei den Oto Ninjas, doch wie schon gesagt sieht nicht so aus als würde er noch mal eine große Rolle spielen. Vielleicht kommt er ja in Fillern von Shippuuden vor das kann vielleicht sein aber sonst.--Icis Leibgarde 21:02, 19. Mär 2008 (CET) Ich glaube schon das Gaara noch vorkommen wird, denn das Treffen der 5 Kage steht ja an, und Gaara is ja zum Glück der Kazekage ;) --Rasen Shuriken 23:29, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Versiegelung Eine Frage: Wie hat der Yondaime Kazekage es geschafft Shukaku in Gaara zu versiegeln, bzw. mit welcher Technik ? Denn der Yondaime Hokage hat Kyuubi ja mit Shiki Fuujin versiegelt und lies dabei sein Leben. Aber diese Technik kann der Kazekage ja nicht benutzt haben, da er ja später erst von Orochimaru getötet wurde. Habt ihr da eine Idee oder wisst es ? Weil so gut war der 4. Kazekage ja wohl nicht denk ich mal ^^ --Rasen Shuriken 21:16, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Frage ist relativ einfach zu beantworten, denke ich. Shukaku hat nur einen Schwanz, der Kyuubi 9. Bei diesen Dämonen ist es so, das die Anzahl der Schwänze das Chakra-Level wiederspiegelt. Sprich der 8- bzw der 9-schwänzige sind wesentlich stärker als die anderen (ich meine das ich mal gelesen hätte, das 8-schwänzige 8 mal so stark ist wie shukaku, der 9-schwänzige 9 mal so stark und dementsprechend auch bei den anderen) Und bevor jetzt jmd fragt wie der 8-schwänzige versiegelt wurde. Bei dem ist es so das er ja ein sehr gutes verhältnis zu seinem "Wirt" hat und es da wohl einen besonderen Grund gab warum er sich freiwillig ihn ihn versiegeln lies Dann frage ich halt nach den anderen Bijuu ne Spaß ^^ Hab mir nochmal alle Folgen dembezüglich angeguckt, und da wurde gesagt das Shukaku vor Gaara in einem Teegefäß versiegelt war, könnte das auch die Versiegelung leichter gemacht haben ? --Rasen Shuriken 18:10, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) in dem teil chunin prüfung 1&2 ist etwas vertauscht. gaara verwandelt seinen kürbis erst bei lees tore angriff in sand und beim omote renge setzt er den klon ein. außerdem kann man jetzt auch noch dazuschreiben das er sich zum kage treffen aufmacht. Gaaras Name gaara wird in japanisch in kanji geschrieben, nicht in hiragana wie es auf der seite steht! so ist es richtig: "我愛羅" da die seite gesperrt ist konnte ich es selbst nicht ändern :/ Johnny182 15:04, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, müssten die Kanji von "Gaara" nicht irgendwo auch in den Kanji von "Sabaku no Gaara" auftreten?? Ich seh sie da jedenfalls nicht... ..::Aeris::.. 15:21, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :ja, sie müssen auch dort geändert werden!!! außerdem steht da in hiragana "gaara no sabaku" - was faksch ist und nicht "sabaku no gaara" also muss auch da es geändert werden. so wäre es also richitg für sabaku no gaara - "さばくの我愛羅" Johnny182 15:26, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC)